People's Republic of China (1983: Doomsday)
The People's Republic of China (PRC; Mandarin Chinese: 中华人民共和国) is a country in East Asia. History Post-Doomsday People's Republic of China is one of the few countries that survived Doomsday (1983: Doomsday), but also one of the most damaged. It was the rival of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (1983: Doomsday) in the leadership of Communism and due to this rivaly, was heavily struck by thousands of Soviet ICBM:s on Doomsday. However, PRC survived the attacks, and immediately began to rebuild the country. Two of the largest projects ever launched by PRC were the constructions of New Shanghai (1983: Doomsday) and New Beijing (1983: Doomsday) on the site of the orginial cities, thanks to the still stable and large socialist-oriented market economy of the People's Republic of China, due to economic reforms introducted in the late 1970s. The People's Kingdom of Jiangsu (1983: Doomsday), People's Republic of Yunnan (1983: Doomsday), Gansu (1983: Doomsday), Guangxi (1983: Doomsday), and Nanchung (1983: Doomsday) were overrun by the still powerful People's Liberation Army (1983: Doomsday) in the early 1990s, and they were forced to join the PRC in the late 1990s. Nationalist and Communist forces in Tibet overthrew the monarchy, and established the People's Socialist Republic of Tibet (1983: Doomsday) (PSRT). PSRT would later join the PRC. PRC signed together with the Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (1983: Doomsday) (USSR) a treaty, establishing the Taiyuan-Krasnoyarsk Mutual-Defense and Economic Cooperation Treaty Organization (1983: Doomsday) (Takmudecto) in 1995. Signing this treaty, USSR agreed to return the Manchurian Socialist Republic (1983: Doomsday), Manchurian Territory (1983: Doomsday) and Uyghur Socialist Republic (1983: Doomsday) to PRC, resulting in PRC now possessing over 9,000,000 km² of mainland China by 2000. 1980s-2010s In the late 1980s and early 1990s, the new industrialization and rebuilding of the People's Republic of China began. Many of the ruined Chinese coast cities were now finally rebuilt after almost a decade in decline, and the surviving major cities grew rapidly. This period is now more known as the Chinese economic miracle (1983: Doomsday), with USSR funding much of the rebuilding of China. By the early 2010s, New Shanghai emerged as PRC's largest city with 25 million people as well as its financial centre. Also New Beijing, Tianjin (1983: Doomsday) and Taiyuan (1983: Doomsday) should rise as the country's three other most important industrial areas. About 50 percent of mainland China was rebuilt to its orginial level by 2025. More important, PRC had emerged as the largest national economy in Asia. The rebuilding of China had cost more than $3 trillion, which the country had paid by 2030. The new skyline of Pudong is now rising over New Shanghai, with supertall skyscrapers such as the 632-metres Shanghai Tower (1983: Doomsday) and the 492-metres Shanghai International Financial Centre (1983: Doomsday), which are both under construction as part of the redevelopment of Shanghai. Tianjin, China's third largest city, has seen an construction boom with several supertall skyscrapers under construction, such as the 597-metres Goldin Finance 117 (1983: Doomsday) and the 588-metres Rose Rock International Finance Center (1983: Doomsday). 2010s However, in the mid-2010s the threat against People's Republic of China grew as a new power was rising in the north, the Imperial China (1983: Doomsday). Imperial China was a militarized nation based in Manchuria with its capital in Tongliao, Imperial China (1983: Doomsday). The Imperial China had since the 1980s been an heavily militarzied nation, with a well-developed and powerful military force. China also saw another new threat in the far north, its former ally Union of Soviereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (1983: Doomsday), the successor to the Soviet Union. The USSR was a far more powerful nation as it was a recognized superpower. Category:Nations (1983: Doomsday) Category:People's Republic of China (1983: Doomsday) Category:Asia (1983: Doomsday) Category:1983: Doomsday